tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/Reverse
Fate/Reverse (フェイト/リバース, Feito/Ribāsu) is an RPG game idea project with a plot that takes place in the Reverse Side of the World, which has experienced a sudden change due to unusual circumstances. Upon somehow entering this world, the ''Protagonist'' and the Protagonist's Servant, Saber, work together along with other Servants in finding the cause behind this phenomenon, soon revealed to be a part of a very sinister intention. Though Fate/Reverse will feature a few number of Heroic Spirits from other Fate novels and games, it will mostly include Heroic Spirits that the author feels should be a part of the Fate franchise, though he admits that the number of Heroic Spirit choices in Fate/Reverse hasn't hit maximum. DLC expansions for Fate/Reverse, Valiant Hero, Maiden's Lament, King's Conquest, Illusion Castle and Forces of Darkness have also been planned which will include stories serving as follow up sequels to the main story of the game, as well as new playable Servants and dungeons. Prologue You are a magus that was sent on a mission from the Association. The last thing you see is an explosion before you suddenly lose consciousness... When you awake, you are in a new body. you find yourself in another place.....another world, one that is similar but different. A world void of human civilization, instead it is filled with strange creatures and strange structures that clearly weren't made by man. Soon, you realize where you are... The Reverse Side of the World, the plane of existence where the Age of Gods resides, you heard about it one time during your studies in Clock Tower. "But why am I here? How did I end up here?" As you continue questioning your situation, unaware of the unexpected destiny you are about to experience, alongside those who are known as "Legends". Gameplay Coming sooooooon ya-da-dada~ Characters Masters * Protagonist Servants Servants appearing in ''Fate/Reverse: '''Servants appearing in ''Fate/Reverse: Valiant Hero: '''Servants appearing in ''Fate/Reverse: Maiden's Lament: '''Servants appearing in ''Fate/Reverse: King's Conquest: '''Servants appearing in ''Fate/Reverse: Illusion Castle: '''Servants appearing in ''Fate/Reverse: Forces of Darkness': Others * Queen Justeaze * Sayako Matou * Mr. Shika Trivia *Many short, yet notable facts that are found throughout the ''Fate series are considered to be false in Fate/Reverse and also called out on. The reason for this is because the creator of Fate/Reverse himself finds such information regarding certain Heroic Spirits and Noble Phantasms to be pretty illogical compared to the legends and items in real world mythology and history. Also, the information considered false in Fate/Reverse serves as one of the major plot points of the story, especially in regards to the true identity of the main antagonist. Here is a list of the facts in the Fate series that get confirmed false in Fate/Reverse: **In Fate/Grand Order , it is said in Penthesilea's legend that her sister Hippolyta was killed by Heracles, this is false since real-life mythology has always stated Penthesilea to be the one who accidentally killed Hippolyta in her legend. Not to mention, seeking atonement for killing her sister is the very reason why Penthesilea accepted the Trojan's request to fight for them in the Trojan War. **Roland's sword Durandal is also called Durindana and is said to have been the sword of Hector during the Trojan war. In Fate/Grand Order, it is stated that Durindana is a spear because Hector made it so, this fact is clearly debunked in Fate/Reverse by both Penthesilea and Diomedes, who reveal that Hector's spear went by another name and that Durindana was indeed a sword even back then. In real-life, Durindana is the Italian name for Durandal and appears in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orlando_Furioso Orlando Furioso] poem (the Italian version that details Roland's life), where it is known and called the "Sword of Hector". **In Fate/Grand Order, Fionn mac Cumhaill's spear is Mac an Luin. This is also confirmed to be false Fate/Reverse as Mac an Luin has always been known as Fionn's sword and not a spear, such as it is also told in real-life Irish mythology's Fenian cycle. This is further confirmed in the King's Conquest DLC chapters when Diarmuid himself comments on the issue. **In the Fate series, particularly Fate/Extra CCC , valkyries are considered to be goddesses. In Fate/Reverse, this is confirmed to be not as true as some people like to think, Brynhildr and Thrúd are the only Valkyries who officially have demi divine status rather than full ones (they were born the daughters of a male god, those being Odin and Thor respectively, and a mortal woman). In fact, neither the real-life Norse and Germanic mythologies mention Valkyries to be full goddesses when it comes to mentioning them. **In [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Fate/Extella Fate/Extella], the Heroic Spirit Karna comments on the late Eastern Han Dynasty figure Lü Bu as a "great general" and regards him as a "great warrior who carved his name throughout the land". In real-life, Lü Bu was nothing like he's portrayed in folklore and was certainly was not the mightiest, historically it was Zhang Liao who was in fact the mightiest warrior alive during the late Eastern Han era and Three Kingdoms period, something that Fate/Reverse comments upon. Fate/Reverse also portrays the true natures of many figures from the Three Kingdoms, such as Liu Bei (who was in reality a villain), Guan Yu (who was more of a liability to his own army, nothing like how he is in fiction) and Cao Cao (who wasn't as cruel and as villainous as he's portrayed in fiction, though he wasn't a saint either). A lot of the things in the Three Kingdoms period that are confirmed to be made up serves as a clue to the identity of the main villain in Fate/Reverse's story. **Sarutobi Sasuke comments on several more figures from the Sengoku period, especially when asked about his opinion of Yagyū Munenori, who is a Saber-class Servant in Fate/Grand Order. While many people regard Munenori as a fantastic swordsman, Assassin negatively regards Munenori as nothing more than a "disgusting racist yes man" (The real-life Munenori was one of the closest followers of Tokugawa Iemitsu who was known to be incredibly xenophobic). Sasuke's opinion is based on the creator of Fate/Reverse's own opinion of historical Munenori. **Miyamoto Musashi, who has a female variation of him as a Saber-class Servant, is considered to be one of the strongest Japanese warriors in legend and history, Fate/Reverse goes into a little bit more detail into his exploits, especially with his famous duel with Sasaki Kojirō. According to Sarutobi Sasuke, Musashi isn't even part of the list consisting of the 10 most strongest Japanese Heroic Spirits in legend and history unlike Minamoto no Yorimitsu (who tops the list) and Tachibana Muneshige. Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:Game